Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa
"A bit on the weak side" is a overstatment Dan Hibiki Vs. Koopa Troopa is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Street Fighter Vs. Mario! These two are considered VERY weak, but who triumphs over the other: The "master" of fighting or the Cowardly turtle? Intro Wiz: In Video Games, there have been many talented, strong, and skillfull fighters who pack a punch. Boomstick: These two...are not one of them. Wiz: Koopa Troopa, a minion of Bowser... Boomstick: ...And Dan Hibiki, the "strongest fighter alive". He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Dan Hibiki (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk1kWd59W68) Wiz: One day, Street Fighter Anti-Hero Sagat accidently killed a man in a fight that costed Sagat's eye. While it seems that this has nothing to do with anything, this event caused a man to train to avenge his fallen father. Boomstick: His name...was Dan Hibiki. And he was weak as sh*t. (Shows Dan getting beaten baddly by M. Bison) Wiz: Dan Hibiki, wanting to get revenge on Sagat, trained under Goku and Ken's trainer. He left, however, to continue his quest. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki's "Traidmark" attack is the Gadoken. He shoots a short-ranged, low damaging ball of energy that more oftain then not misses. Wiz: He also knows the Shuruken, a normaly powerful upper-cut and a majoraty of Ryu and Ken's moves. Boomstick: He also has plenty of taunts. The use of these is...wait, what is the use? Wiz: Who knows? Boomstick: Oh. Does this guy have any good attacks?! Wiz: Yes, suprisingly. By tapping into his "dark side", he can pull off the Raging Demon attack Akuma uses. Boomstick: Now we're talkin'! This attack makes a giant explosion on hit, and can 1-Hit K.O pretty much anyone in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2! Wiz: However, he (1): has no idea how to use it, (2): usualy misses, and (3): hurts himself badly. Boomstick: His best feats are suprisingly impressive! He's taken blows from both Ryu and Ken, trained Blanka, and even beat Sagat in a fight. Sagat threw the fight, though, so...he still sucks, right? Wiz: Right. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Koopa Troopa (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfjCiy39pnA) Wiz: The Koopa Troopa is one of Bowser's most common minion in the Mario series, appereing in almost all Mario Games. Boomstick: Which is kind of f**king stupid, cause these guys are weak as all heck! Wiz: While they usualy walk left to right, just like the Goomba, they are much smarter as they don't walk off into a pit. Plus they can drive and are skilled in sports. Boomstick: Koopa's can also sprout wings and fly short distances. How that happens is beyond me, though. I mean, why can't my turtle do that?! Wiz: Mabey because it a game? Boomstick: (Sigh) One day, Snappy...one day... Wiz: There greatest weapon is there shell. This thing is strong enough to wistand Mario jumping on it and can break almost anything! Boomstick: Oh, come on! Wiz: However, it's greatest weapon is also it's greatest weakness. When it retreats to it's shell, no matter what, it will always stay there. Boomstick: You know why? Cause there f**king p**sy's, that's why! When Mario approches them, they just run. Wiz: Plus, they arn't very durable. A single hit from anything-from a fire-ball to a kick-can send 'em back into there shell. Boomstick: Still want my turtle to do that stuff, though. (Shows the Koopa doing a victory dance) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set. Lets end this de-bait once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle Dan Hibiki was walking with Blanka on the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. This was the two's "vacation day" and they wanted to make the most of it. Dan: Ah...ain't this nice, Blanka? Blanka (Stuffing his face with Hotdogs): YEAH, DAN-SANS! Suddenly, a large shadow was casted over them. The two looked up and saw Bowser's Airship, which was raining down minions of the Koopa Troop. Dan, as usual, ran and hid behind a random rock. Blanka decided to fight them, however, and jumped towards the flying ship. Dan: Hey! Wait up..GAH! Dan got hit over the head with a Koopa Troopa, which droped on him. Angry, Dan did his most threatning taunt and attempted to ready himself. Dan: C'mon fool! The Koopa got up and got into a fighting pose as well. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXglv5LIMZs) Right away the Koopa ran right at Hibiki, attempting to tackle him. Dan did a swift yet clumsy drop-kick, knocking the Troopa back a bit. Dan then prepaired a Gadoken while the Koopa gaurded himself. Dan: GADOKEN! The Gadoken evaporated in mid-air, however, as both fighters stood there awkwardly. Koopa suddenly tucked into his shell and started spinning right at Dan. Luckly, Dan kicked the shell back. Unluckly, it bounced of a random wall and came right back at Hibiki, who got hit in the gut. The Koopa's foot then poped out of the shell and attempted to kick Dan's face. The Pink fighter moved his head out of the way and grabbed the foot. He then threw it into a Trash Can. Hibiki turned around, but then got beaned in the back by the Koopa throwing the Trash Can. After knocking Dan down, Koopa jump back out of his shell and grabed onto Dan's back. Panicing, Dan tried to pull it off. Dan: Gah! Get off me! Get off me! Hibiki then suddenly started flying. The Koopa has sprouted his wings and was lifting Dan into the air. Dan, without thinking, punched the turtle in the face, getting rid of the wings. Both fell onto the floor with a THUD!. Dan got back up, thinking this was finally over. He then saw the Koopa survived the fall. Dan: No! I can't lose to a friggen turtle! I'll...i'll... Suddenly, a strange, red aroma surounded Dan. He was about to use the Raging Demon. Dan:...I'LL KILL YOU!!!! Hibiki dashed right at the poor turtle. The Koopa tried to run, but was caught. Apon contact, there was a massive explosion. While it may have nearly knocked out Dan, The Koopa Troopa was pretty much 8 differant types of dead. Dan looked back up and said before passing out: Dan: I d-did it...fath-her... K.O!!! *Dan was sitting in the hospital, telling Blanka all about what happened. *The Koopa's shell was all that remained. Results Boomstick: Is it wrong that I thought the turtle would win? Wiz: While The Koopa Troopa was more athletic and had an avantage with his shell, Dan was stronger, faster, slightly smarter, and more durable. Boomstick: Plus, the Raging Demon can 1-hit kill some of Marvel's finest, including Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, and Spider-Man! And he also tanked hits from Sagat! Wiz: And the final nail on the coffin was that Dan could survive stuff like Ryu and Ken, hit's from Sagat, and even his own failing Dojo. Boomstick: All in all, Dan sure had a Shell of a fight. Ha! Get it? Oh, I need to wright that down.. Wiz: The winner is Dan. Next Time! TBA Category:Goldensans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016